njs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: South Africa
Survivor: South Africa is the ninth season of NJ's Survivor Series, which began on September 12, 2014, and is currently still filming. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were named after the sun and moon in the native language. The tribes were Sondag, wearing red, and Maan wearing black. This season, players who were very experienced survivor group game players, but never played in the series before, were invited by the host, to participate in the season. Over 50 people were invited, but the first 16 people to accept the invite were given the opportunity to play. The full cast and the tribes were revealed on September 12, 2014. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idols: The same format for idols in Survivor: Heroes .vs. Villains as used this season, along with the addition of the special idol that was available to those swapped by the Sacrificial Lamb twist. * Sacrificial Lambs: Every two tribal councils, both tribes would vote for someone to be the “tribe elder”. The elder would then select one person from the opposing tribe, to join their tribe, and one person from their own tribe to join the opposing tribe, forcing a total of four castaways to switch tribes every other tribal. This twist ended at the merge. * Neglect and Reflect Idol: This is a "special idol," only available to those swapped by Sacrificial Lambs, that, if found, gives the user the chance to not only void votes against whoever it is played on, but also have those votes changed (or "reflected") to the person who the now protected castaway is voting for.Spinner554. * Tribe Swap: Two people from each tribe were swapped after every two tribal councils, pre-merge, by the Sacrificial Lambs Twist. Those swapped had access to find the Neglect and Reflect Idol. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game (^1)After a 3-3 tie between Wiley and Rhys, and a 2-2 deadlocked re-vote, _____ drew the Purple Rock, eliminating them from the game. Voting History Votes will only be revealed after the season is over. (^1)Stoner played a Neglect and Reflect Idol on Snow, negating the 6 votes cast against her, and reflecting them onto Joe (^2)The Auction took place, and many things affecting tribal were bought. Rhys bought a second vote. Stoner bought the power to take away someone's vote and he chose to take away one of Rhys's votes. Snow bought Immunity to give to someone else, but Wiley stole her prize and gave Immunity to Snow. J.D. bought an item not allowing him to vote at this tribal council, but if he survived it, he would automatically have immunity at the next tribal. Gallery Malaysia_Tribal_Immunity.jpg|Tribal Immunity Individual_Immunity_Necklace.png|Individual Immunity Hidden_Immunity_Idol.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol N&R_Idol.jpg|Neglect and Reflect Idol Sondag_Buff.png|Buff of the red Sondag Tribe Maan_Buff.png|Buff of the black Maan Tribe Pretoria_Buff.png|Buff of the green Pretoria Tribe